Cuando me miras así
by Gilrasir
Summary: Esta historia habla de cómo una simple mirada de cierta pelirroja es capaz de hacer olvidar a Hermione de todo, incluso del pequeño detalle que tiene novio. Femslash. Oneshot


Una pareja caminaba por la calle, hombre y mujer tomándose de la mano, mirándose como si sólo llevaran días saliendo juntos, la ligera brisa de la tarde revolviendo los cabellos de ambos. Era el típico día de primavera, cálido y soplos femeninos de viento, parejas caminando de aquí allá, riéndose de quiénes debían trabajar, pasar tiempo lejos de sus familias e hijos. La brisa era tan leve que ella, la del cabello castaño revuelto (a propósito), se había atrevido a vestirse con un atuendo que no usaba desde que lo compró, porque éste estaba hecho de seda tan fina que temía que el menor suspiro de aire lo levantaría, revelando cosas que prefería mantener ocultas del público. La única persona que sabía lo que escondía ese vestido floreado, era precisamente quien la tomaba de la mano.

Parecían una pareja feliz y bien consolidada.

Lo habrían sido si no fuera por un pequeño gran detalle.

Mientras esperaban que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde, una muchacha ataviada con un vestido verde olivo cruzó la calle frente a la pareja. Su cabello, de un rojo vívido, parecía flotar como fuego tras ella pero, aquello no era lo más llamativo de ella.

El hombre saludó efusivamente a la muchacha, quien le devolvió el saludo enérgicamente. Era natural que lo hiciera, porque él era hermano mayor de la mujer que acababa de cruzar la esquina. Pero la pelirroja, apenas puso pie en la acera contraria, pareció cambiar la expresión de su rostro de una forma drástica, fijando su mirada en la chica que acompañaba a su hermano. La del pelo castaño no pudo evitar mirarla. Aún a distancia, podía notar una aguda fijeza en sus ojos de color marrón. Aunque el color fuera mundano, había una diversión hipnótica en la forma en que la miraba, como tratando de penetrar más allá de lo evidente. Además, la forma en que entrecerraba los párpados y ladeaba sutilmente la cabeza mientras su cabello se mecía levemente a la brisa, hacía que ella, la castaña, quedara como petrificada, preguntándose qué era lo que hacía de esa mirada tan especial y cautivadora. No había visto a nadie, hombre o mujer, que la mirara de una forma tan penetrante, definitiva, pero al mismo tiempo, sutil y seductora. No podía decidir si la muchacha del cabello rojo estaba interesada en ella o no y, todas las noches, estando su novio en la cama con ella o no, se preguntaba lo mismo, haciéndola extraviarse por senderos que jamás había recorrido, pero que cada vez se sentía más emocionada por conocerlos.

Y todo gracias a una simple mirada.

-¿Hermione? –inquirió su novio, tomándola por los hombros-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Ella dio un saltito bastante gracioso cuando su novio la tocó.

-No, na… nada. Sólo pensaba en que todavía no conozco a tu familia.

El hombre, que también era pelirrojo, sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Hoy los conocerás –dijo, tomándola de la mano nuevamente y cruzando la calle, ahora que el semáforo les permitía pasar-. Por lo menos, ahora conoces a mi hermana menor. Te diré como se llama cuando estemos en mi casa. Te lo prometo.

Hermione siempre le creía cuando él decía "Te lo prometo". Ron, como se llamaba su novio, a diferencia de muchos hombres, siempre cumplía con sus promesas.

Dos horas después, Ron y Hermione caminaban por el pequeño camino de tierra que conducía a la entrada de la casa del pelirrojo. Ron tocó tres veces a la puerta y luego dos veces más y después sólo una vez. Esa era la contraseña que lo identificaba cada vez que llegaba al lugar donde vivía.

Una señora rechoncha, pero de rostro amable abrió la puerta. Sonrió de satisfacción cuando vio al menor de sus hijos varones, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de ojos del color de la miel y cabello castaño. Ambos iban tomados de la mano.

-Llegas un poco tarde Ron –dijo su madre, pero sin dejar de mostrar su amable sonrisa-. Pero creo que estabas un poco ocupado con tu novia, por lo que quedas disculpado. –La señora se dirigió a Hermione, tendiéndole una mano, la cual estrechó la castaña-. Molly Weasley, un gusto en conocerte al fin.

-Hermione Granger –dijo la aludida, un poco nerviosa, pero se sintió más tranquila cuando la madre de Ron también le sonrió-. Un gusto en conocerla también.

-¿Pero qué hacen ambos parados frente a la puerta? ¡Pasen! Ah, y Hermione, querida, siéntete como en casa.

Ron le dirigió una mirada de ánimo y Hermione, más tranquila que antes de conocer a la señora Weasley, puso un pie dentro de la casa. Jamás había estado en una casa de magos antes, siendo ella hija de padres muggles. Al principio creyó que iría a ser rechazada por la familia de su novio pero, después de ver la cara de alegría de la señora Weasley, aquellos pensamientos se fueron por el desagüe de su conciencia.

Otras dos horas más tarde, Hermione y el resto de la extensa familia Weasley estaban sentados a la mesa, comiendo y charlando acerca de la recién llegada. Todos estaban muy interesados en escuchar los relatos de la castaña, en especial, el padre de Ron, quien estallaba de emoción a la mención de artefactos muggles, como enchufes, teléfonos celulares y, la pregunta que lo tenía intrigado desde que era niño.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cómo hacen los aviones para mantenerse en el aire? –inquirió el señor Weasley de una forma un tanto brusca, lo que generó la desaprobación de su esposa y del tercero de sus hijos, un tipo que no perdía la oportunidad de mencionar todos sus logros académicos. Se llamaba Percy.

Hermione, no obstante, se sintió halagada con la pregunta. Como resultado de aquello, se puso ligeramente roja.

-Se llama empuje lo que mantiene a un avión en el aire. Los motores de la aeronave lo impulsan hacia adelante, lo que genera una zona de bajo flujo de aire por encima de las alas y una zona de alto flujo de aire bajo éstas, lo cual, unido al impulso derivado del empuje, hace que el avión se eleve y se mantenga en el aire.

Todos sostenían las cucharas con las manos, olvidando que debían llevárselas a sus bocas. No habían entendido absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho Hermione, pero para el señor Weasley la explicación fue tan convincente que la tomó por verdadera y anotaba frenéticamente todo lo que había dicho ella. La señora Weasley, a causa de profundo estado de estupor en el que había quedado después de la explicación de Hermione, se olvidó de regañar a su marido.

Sin embargo, había un par de ojos que no lucían desconcertados, ni siquiera levemente sorprendidos. Era esa misma mirada que la cautivaba secretamente, esos ojos de color marrón, tan normales, pero que transmitían tantas emociones mezcladas que Hermione sentía escalofríos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarla, perdida en tratar de dilucidar si estaba interesada en ella o no. Pero ahora, había un brillo mágico en sus ojos que la hicieron olvidar dónde estaba y que tenía novio. Una vez más, tenía los ojos como rendijas, una ligera sonrisa adornaba su cara y ladeaba levemente la cabeza, como si hubiera un brazo invisible apoyando su cabeza, subcomunicando su interés por estar con ella, Hermione. Era increíble cómo la miraba, de una forma tan rotunda y a la vez tan sutil, nadie más se daba cuenta… eran tan tontos los demás.

-Ginny, ¿podrías sacar los platos y cubiertos de la mesa?

La conexión mágica que había entre Hermione y esa muchacha llamada Ginny se esfumó como si hubiera existido sólo en su imaginación. La castaña se puso de pie y abandonó la mesa para irse con Ron al patio, a ver si con un poco de romántico idilio pudiera componerse. Aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo jamás, pues Ginny la venía mirando de esa forma desde un mes después de comenzar a salir con Ron. Y no le había molestado antes, menos iba a hacerlo ahora, excepto para tratar de estar a solas con su novio, quien creía que tenía esa expresión como extraviada por otras cosas ajenas a su hermana menor. Sin embargo, pese a todo, Ron era un hombre ejemplar, alguien en quien era imposible no confiar, pues tenía el hábito de no prometer lo que no podía cumplir… y él era tan dulce y apasionado en la cama, y fuera de ella. Le preguntaba lo que le ocurría en los momentos precisos y no a cada rato, una mala costumbre demasiado arraigada en los hombres de hoy en día y la apoyaba en todo lo que ella emprendiera, claro que, otra vez, marcaba distancias siderales con respecto a otros hombres que había conocido, pues él no se involucraba directamente en éstos. Su apoyo era más moral que concreto, cosa que Hermione agradecía.

Era poco menos que un crimen abandonar a un hombre como él.

Pero Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, la hacía sentir como una criminal, la tentaba a actuar fuera de la ley. La tentaba a ser rebelde, a ir en contra de todo lo que había aprendido, en contra de las leyes que regían al ser humano. Y Hermione estaba cayendo en la tentación porque, básicamente, quería abandonarse a la tentación, como si en ese momento fuera una persona incompleta que necesitara estar con otra mujer para sentirse conforme consigo misma. ¿Cómo podía ser eso un pecado? De acuerdo, estaba traicionando la confianza de Ron, un hombre que le había entregado todo a cambio de nada, pero la mirada de Ginny era imposible de borrar de su mente. Sólo había una forma de sacársela de la cabeza.

Y, como si las circunstancias se fueran amoldando a sus deseos, Ginny se acercó a Hermione, ya sin mirarla de esa forma que enamoraba. Era una mirada normal, la de una persona que deseaba entablar una amistad con la novia de su hermano mayor.

-Hola –dijo, como si jamás se hubieran visto en la vida-. Me llamo Ginevra, pero me dicen Ginny. Me alegro que estés haciendo feliz a mi querido hermano.

Hermione estrechó la mano de Ginny, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espina. ¿Qué tenía esa muchacha que la volvía tan loca? Sin embargo, recuperó el aplomo casi al instante.

-Gracias. Me siento halagada.

-¿Podrías venir a mi pieza un momento? –pidió Ginny, mirándola con esa mirada que obraba milagros en Hermione por una fracción de segundo-. Quiero mostrarte algo que podría gustarte.

Ron se acercó a Hermione.

-Estaré en mi pieza. Nos vemos allá amor.

Él la besó suavemente en la boca antes de subir las escaleras. Ginny hizo un ademán con la mano a Hermione para que la siguiera. La castaña dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio de Ginny. Tenía la sensación que estaba a punto de pisar terreno sagrado.

La pieza de Ginny era pequeña, pero el decorado armonizaba bastante. A diferencia del resto de la casa, en donde todo parecía cambiar de sitio de forma constante, la habitación de la pelirroja estaba en perfecto orden, sin espejos chillones ni explosiones raras. Sólo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida Ginny, concentrada como estaba en sus ojos las otras veces que estaba con ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, vestía una camisa de franela a cuadros, la cual se metía debajo de unos vaqueros bastante ajustados y usaba botas largas. Hermione creía que si le agregaba un sombrero y se pusiera a masticar paja, luciría como una auténtica pistolera del lejano oeste americano.

-¿Qué quieres mostrarme? –preguntó Hermione aunque, en el más interno de sus fueros, sabía que era una mera excusa para otra cosa. No sabía qué, pero estaba curiosamente emocionada por saber qué le tenía en reserva. Ginny se limitó a mirarla. Allí estaba otra vez, la mirada mágica, aquella que sabía que no podría resistir. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo tratando de oponer resistencia a algo inevitable, que ya estaba ejerciendo su influencia en ella, dilatando sus pupilas, acelerando su ritmo cardíaco, sus vellos erizándose?

-¿Te atreves? –quiso saber Ginny, ladeando la cabeza una vez más-. ¿Quieres probar? No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro.

Todo eso lo dijo lentamente, en un susurro muy sensual.

Hermione sabía que estaba perdida, pero sentía que faltaba algo para desatar la pasión. Ginny, de improviso, sacó su varita.

-_Muffliato!_

Hermione decidió que Ginny tenía tacto, pero seguía faltando algo, algo que justificara entrar en la habitación de otra mujer para hacer cosas que normalmente se hacían entre un hombre y una mujer. La pelirroja se acercó lentamente a Hermione y le susurró a su oído las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, ni más ni menos.

-He deseado probar con otra mujer desde que soy mayor de edad –dijo Ginny, siempre a los oídos de la castaña-. Nadie me ha hecho caso, me han dicho que estoy loca y nadie me prestaba atención. Pero te encontré a ti, y me di cuenta que tú sí deseabas experimentar con otra mujer, aunque no lo supieras.

Y Ginny pasó su lengua por la oreja de Hermione.

La castaña se rindió, como deseaba.

Ambas se derrumbaron, abrazadas, sobre la cama, besándose locamente, pero tranquilizándose a medida que pasaban los segundos y los minutos. Largo tiempo se dedicaron a besarse, a reconocer sus labios y sus lenguas, sin siquiera arrancarse una sola prenda de ropa. Para el momento en que se separaron, Ginny miraba a Hermione con esa mirada tan mágica, tan seductora, tan dulce, invitándola a seguir adelante. Y la castaña había olvidado que tenía novio, desabotonando la camisa de Ginny, dándose cuenta que no usaba ropa interior debajo. El hecho que la pelirroja estuviera esperando por ese momento la animó más a continuar. Hermione se deshizo, en un solo movimiento, del vestido floreado, pero la castaña sí llevaba ropa interior, cosa que divirtió a Ginny.

-Vamos Hermione. Sé que puedes atreverte a más.

Y le dedicó esa mirada gloriosa una vez más.

Hermione sentía que toda la voluntad para hacer lo que estaba haciendo provenía de esa mirada. Lenta y sensualmente, removió las botas largas de sus pies y, cuidadosamente, casi cariñosamente, le quitó los vaqueros a Ginny. Tampoco llevaba ropa interior debajo de esas prendas.

-¿Estabas esperando este momento? –quiso saber Hermione, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de Ginny a la altura de sus hombros-. No sabes cuánto me emociona eso.

Y Hermione se deshizo de su ropa interior, abrazando a Ginny fuertemente y besando sus labios, mordiéndolos suavemente de vez en cuando. Acariciaba el costado de la pelirroja con las yemas de sus dedos, erizando los vellos de todo el cuerpo de Ginny, deslizándolas a través de sus caderas. Y seguía besándola, sus pechos rozándose con los de la pelirroja, sus piernas entrecruzándose. Segundos después, ambas se movían, como frotándose la una con la otra, Hermione besando el cuello de Ginny, la pelirroja gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. La castaña no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso con otra mujer, pero le gustaba mucho sentir a Ginny tan cerca.

Hermione abandonó el cuello de la pelirroja y se apoyó con los brazos en la cama, mirando a Ginny, tratando de provocar los mismos sentimientos que la pelirroja generó en ella, consiguiéndolo. Ginny sonrió ampliamente, seductoramente cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando Hermione, sus ojos del color de la miel fijos en los de ella, moviéndose de una forma en que lo haría sólo en compañía de un hombre. Ambas gemían con fuerza, ahora abrazándose con fuerza, sintiendo los gemidos de la otra en sus oídos, haciéndolos suyos, al igual que el explosivo placer que tomó a ambas por sorpresa.

Temblando y jadeando como si hubieran corrido una maratón, Hermione y Ginny se separaron, ambas con sendas sonrisas en sus caras. La pelirroja tenía razón: no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Te das cuenta? –dijo Ginny, mirando de lado a Hermione, quien hacía lo mismo-. Todas las mujeres esconden a una mujer lesbiana dentro de ellas. Algunas no la sacan a flote, o por temor, o por estar absolutamente seguras que no es su camino (la mayoría piensa así), otras la muestran, o para probar, o porque quieren serlo de verdad. Y otras, como nosotras, que lo hicimos sólo para sentirnos completas. Te admiro Hermione, porque no tuviste miedo de mostrarme esa faceta de tu sexualidad, en cambio a mí me tomó mucho tiempo aceptar que tenía una mujer lesbiana dentro de mí.

-No pude resistirme –añadió Hermione-. Cuando me miras así…

-Todas las demás se resistieron, menos tú. Pudiste aceptar que hay una parte de ti que desea estar con otras mujeres. Pero no creo que ser lesbiana sea tu camino.

-Es que lo hice para conocer a fondo mi sexualidad –dijo Hermione, sonriendo, todavía mirando a Ginny-. No era mi intención pasarme al otro bando. No me sentía completa, para serte honesta.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Te parece si nos vestimos y te muestro lo que iba a mostrarte en un comienzo?

Hermione apenas recordaba que Ginny deseaba mostrarle algo en primer lugar. La pelirroja abrió un armario y sacó un par de prendas de color rojo encendido. No había nada más en dicho armario.

-Mi madre puso toda mi ropa interior a lavar –dijo la pelirroja, extendiendo las prendas sobre la cama-. Esto es todo lo que tengo. Lo compré hace dos semanas atrás.

Hermione observó el conjunto de ropa interior, aguantándose unas ganas locas de reírse al ver la expresión de Ron si la viera con eso puesto.

-Te la regalo –dijo Ginny, sonriendo. Al ver la cara de Hermione, añadió-. ¿Por qué crees que yo no tenía ropa interior puesta?

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Pese al título, el cual corresponde a una canción romántica de no me acuerdo quién, no pensé en ninguna canción cuando escribí esta historia. Se me ocurrió mientras recordaba a una ninfómana que me acosó una vez hace como dos años. (Aclaro que ni Hermione ni Ginny son tal cosa en esta historia ;)

Los saluda desde el Palacio de Buckingham… Gilrasir.


End file.
